Display of Affection
by SmallSunshine
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland have been dating for a few weeks now, but absolutely nothing has happened. At all. So Hong Kong decides to take a small step forward in the relationship. Yaoi, HongIce fluff.


**Hello, little Hetalians, and welcome to my… well… my boat-load of fluff. Enjoy. I do not own Hetalia, and I never will. *sigh***

* * *

Hong Kong had never been very good at showing his emotions.

Most of his family seemed capable of smiling happily or grinning when they wanted to, but not him. Hong Kong always wore a stoic expression, an unreadable poker face, but never showing emotion had a lot of disadvantages, especially when it came to the 'romance' part of his life.

Especially when it came to Iceland.

The two teenage nations hadn't been going for a long time, but showing affection for one another was proving to be a challenge. Iceland was just as expressionless as Hong Kong, and he too spoke in a flat, monotonous voice whenever he could. But that was what made the two go together so perfectly, not to mention that Hong Kong appreciated it. The young Asian didn't think he could handle dating someone that smiled or frowned all the time or spoke in a loud booming voice that made people cringe.

The relationship had started about three weeks ago, and they had gone on dates… if you consider meeting at a food court and hanging out for a few hours before going home a date. And it's not like anything ever happened. No kisses, no hugs, nothing. They didn't even hold hands when they went out together.

And that was precisely the problem.

When it came down to it, Hong Kong was rather impatient, and he was getting tired of waiting. He _wanted_ something to happen and time was beginning to drag on. But the young couple would never hug, kiss or hold hands if neither one of them was going to make a move. So Hong Kong had decided to do something about it; he was just trying to figure out how. And he was still trying to figure it out when Iceland walked up to him during a lunch break at a World Meeting.

"Hi," he said, falling into step with Hong Kong as the two strode down the hallway.

"Hey," Hong Kong replied, his dark brown eyes swivelling over to Iceland's figure.

"Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

After that, the duo walked together in a comfortable silence, heading outside to look for somewhere to get food. Considering that this particular World Meeting was taking place in America, there were quite a few places where they could go, the majority of them being fast food restaurants, and all of them were in close range.

Iceland and Hong Kong exited the building and shuffled outside, the silence remaining unbroken. But even though silences had never bothered him before, Hong Kong found this one unusually long and droning. He wanted something to happen between them, _anything_, buthe had no idea how. He wasn't used to showing his emotions or affection, and this was becoming a large problem for him when his love life was involved.

Suppressing a sigh, Hong Kong looked back over at Iceland and stared at him discreetly, his eyes travelling downwards so that they eventually landed on Iceland's pale hand, which was hanging limply at his side. Hong Kong was about to look away, but suddenly got an idea. It was something he had thought about before, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass. The Asian hesitated for a brief moment before reaching out and clasping Iceland's pale hand in his own.

…

Silence.

Iceland's amethyst eyes instantly grew wide and he looked down at his hand, which was now intertwined with Hong Kong's. The Nordic nation slowly looked up to meet the other's gaze, a dark blush spreading across his face.

Hong Kong smirked, rather satisfied with this reaction. "You look so cute."

If possible, Iceland's face got even redder. "S-Shut up!"

The taller male shrugged. "Fine. But you do."

Iceland glared at Hong Kong before bowing his head, mentally commanding his blush to evaporate. The two continued to walk down the road, still hand in hand, and when Iceland dared to look up, only then did he realize that he was currently holding Hong Kong's hand. In public. Where anyone could see them. But right now, Iceland didn't really care. He felt an electrifying sensation shoot up from his hand as Hong Kong laced their calloused fingers together, and it didn't feel weird or awkward. It felt… nice.

It felt very nice indeed.

* * *

**Oh God. I love planning fluffy stories out in my head, but actually typing them up seems to be a struggle. I apologize for my writing and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. This is my first time writing HongIce, even though it's my OTP.**


End file.
